Baby It's Cold Outside
by geeksrchic
Summary: She was the essence of an Ebeneezer Scrooge, and he was the epitome of a Christmas believer. What she hated most about Christmas was the mistletoe, but it was everywhere-she couldn't avoid it. And all he wanted was to find a special someone to share the holidays with. Somehow, they always find their way under the mistletoe together, but are too blind to see what's in front of them.


**So here's a short AU Christmas fanfic for you all! I hope you like it and have a wonderful Christmas. **

**Basically, Austin is a Christmas enthusiast and Ally is the Ebeneezer Scrooge, but soon - of course - they'll find their way to each other. Maybe Ally will realize that Christmas isn't so bad after all, and that she just needed a muse.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin & Ally (obviously, or else Austin & Ally would be making out right now).**

**Rated T for language and suggestive actions. **

* * *

"Thank you for shopping at Sonic Boom, come again." She said this to the last customer before her break, as it was a constant routine. Honestly, she loved her job here at her father's music store. She was making a fair salary, was surrounded by instruments, and got to use her private practice room during her free time. She was a friendly twenty two year old young lady who was generally an all around nice person.

Although her usually never disrupted cheery attitude, this time of year, particularly, worked her nerves up to such an extreme measure it was ridiculous. All the evergreen trees, the bright neon lights, the unbearably cold New York weather, the overplayed and cliché songs, the…_mistletoe. _

The mistletoe especially. All those couples following tradition, giving each other a small smooch here and there. Ally had nothing against love, so she didn't mind the occasional kiss here and there from couples, even though she was as single as a penny. What annoyed her though, was that during this time of year, it was _everywhere. _So if the mistletoe is everywhere, then she'll be exposed to kissing couples everywhere, and she did not need to be reminded of her loneliness.

But once again, it wasn't just the mistletoe. There are many things during the holiday season that aggravated Ally Dawson. For instance, every year, her father flies back to Miami to reunite with some old relatives at a huge Christmas party. Ally would have come to the parties, it beats the emptiness of her small apartment. But no, she couldn't have come because she was told to watch the store, as always. She was not one to complain, so she'd plaster a fake smile on her face every year as she waved goodbye to her father at the airport. She hated the holiday alone, but spending it solo made it even worse.

Fine.

Call her an Ebenezer Scrooge.

As Ally walked to the front doors of Sonic Boom, she sighed as the neighboring store's, Moon's Mattress Kingdom, radio neared her range of hearing. Ever since the Friday after Thanksgiving, all that could be heard from Moon's Mattress Kingdom was evilly catchy and hypnotizing Christmas songs playing to the maximum volume from their boom box. It was a tactic of course, attracting attention from in-coming customers, but the Moon's who owned the store were also such optimistic people and huge Christmas enthusiasts.

It was nothing personal, but Ally just wishes that she could take a god damn rock at throw it at their radio.

"Only 12 in the afternoon and I'm already getting pissed. Count that as a new world record," she announces to no one in particular. Walking to the practice room for her lunch break, Ally mourns about how in exactly one hour, she'll have to come back to hell, put on her fake smile, and listen to abnormally cheery holiday songs. All. Day. Long,

"Merry Christmas to me," she mutters.

* * *

"Why hello, dear. I'm guessing the regular?"

Austin Moon walks up to the cashier at the small café in Barnes & Nobles (What? They make their coffee exceptionally well, considering they're a no-name business). He loves coming here, especially during the winter. There's just something about the warm hot chocolate slipping down his throat and the comforting feeling the quiet bookstore emits that makes him smile to himself. Especially since it's _very _close to the holidays.

"Yes, ma'am," replies Austin, sending the elderly lady a warm smile. He's been a daily customer at this café, so he's close to the owner. The sweet woman made him feel welcome the first time he ever ordered from here. From then on, this has been his go-to place for the best hot chocolates (during the winter) and the best lemonades (during the summer).

"Coming up, hun," smiles the woman. "So how has your day been, Austin?"

"Thank you, Mrs. Dee. And my day has been fine. I just love seeing the whole city decorated with Christmas décor and lights. It feels like everyone is getting closer together."

"I know how much you love Christmas, sweetie. Whenever you talk about this wonderful holiday, your face lights up with joy. I've never seen someone your age as excited about Christmas as you," she laughs, while getting his order ready. At this time, Mrs. Dee already knows that Austin wants twenty marshmallows, extra chocolate chips, and a whole lot of whipped cream on his mug of hot chocolate.

"Is it that obvious?" A tint of pink spreads across his cheeks up to the tips of his ears. Maybe he gets a little too excited for the holidays. But hey, who doesn't?

Another melodious chuckle escapes the elder woman's mouth as she replies, "More obvious than Romeo's love for Juliet, my boy. Now move along, don't want to hold up the next customer."

The other reason why Austin enjoys this woman's company is because they share such common interests.

Romeo & Juliet, the 1968 version? Best movie ever made, well in their opinion of course.

Austin's ears perk up at the sound of another customer. He's usually the only one who comes here this time of day, or at any time, honestly. As the young lady moves up to the counter, Austin already off to the side, she gives Mrs. Dee an enlightening smile.

"Good afternoon, Mrs. Dee. I'll take the usual, thank you very much." With her ombre hair and eye-catching red coat, Austin can't help but stare

_The usual,_ Austin thinks to himself. _So she's a regular here as well?_

"Coming up, Ally dear."

_Ally. _So that's her name.

He likes that name for her. It suits her well.

"Oh, Ally. While I make your order, why don't you mingle with Austin? I don't want you to get lonely there." His head pops up after hearing his name, and he doesn't miss the sly wink she sends Ally, and the blush that makes their way to her cheeks.

And he seems to like the way she blushes.

Curious as to who this Austin is, Ally turns to her side, spotting the mentioned.

He's tall, about 6 feet, with blonde hair that falls to the side at just the right amount. He's wearing a red "Walk The Moon" crew neck with some jeans and worn out converse, along with a grey beanie. But what catches her attention the most are his eyes. His eyes, in her opinion, are the perfect shade of brown that seems to glisten with a bit of mischievousness. His eyes hold all his emotion. They'll speak the truth when his mouth seems to say something else.

And then there's the small smirk that plays in his lips.

Those completely kissable lips.

_Oh god damn it, Ally. Snap out of it. _

As she takes note of his presence, he can't help but take interest in all the little things about her. The way her hair cascades down her shoulders and the way her coat hugs her body perfectly. She's also wearing black leggings and heeled boots that make her legs look fucking endless. Her make-up isn't slutty, like the usual girls he's witnessed around the streets during the summer. No, she looks natural and lady-like. And he likes it.

He also likes her eyes. Her full lashes and eyeliner enhance the hypnotizing effect of her brown orbs.

And he can't tell if that's a good thing or a bad thing.

Last but not least, there are her red, plump lips that reflect the light of the room. It completes her beautiful face perfectly.

She's just flat out gorgeous. He'd be lying to himself if he said she wasn't.

"Hi, I'm-"

"Ally, your order's ready, sweetheart."

Well.

There goes his chance of introducing himself.

And to think, the elderly woman initiated this whole damn thing.

Well, whatever this thing was.

They were practically undressing each other with their eyes for 3 minutes.

"Oh! Thank you, Mrs. Dee. Here, keep the change." Ally quickly turns to the counter again-in a flustered motion-, pays off her drink, and walks out the door in the blink of an eye without another word.

_She's just a random customer, _he thinks to himself.

"Sounds more like you're trying to convince yourself, hun, than trying to make a statement," Mrs. Dee wipes the counter one last time, sending him an arched eyebrow and a knowing smirk.

Shit.

Did he just think that out loud?

* * *

Back at Sonic Boom, more customers roamed the store as Ally Dawson cleaned everything in sight.

And she only cleans when she's nervous.

That blonde haired-brown eyed-beanie wearing and _incredibly attractive guy _is who made her nervous and flustered, alright. It was the way he looked at her, his eyes roaming all around, and the way his smirk was placed on his lips, practically saying that he liked what he saw.

Nobody ever really took notice of Ally Dawson. All her life, she's been the girl in the corner, invisible to those around her. She never complained, though. She'd rather be alone than be the center or attention. But now, this is a whole new situation. It was just him and her in that cafe, like the whole world didn't exist. She wasn't used to this kind of attention.

But she never said she didn't like it.

The way he stared at her was just so exhilarating. The blush that made their way to her cheeks during that moment seemed to prove that point. And it was obvious he saw it. Of course he did, his smirk just widened.

"Thinking about me already?" The sudden voice snapped her out of her daze, and surprised her so suddenly that the trumpet she was previously cleaning flew right out of her hands, almost smacking the person in front of her, right in the face.

But, why was that voice so familiar?

No, it can't be-

"Oh, but it is," he laughs.

A worried expression soon takes over Ally's face as she wonders how he knew what she was thinking.

And he's just glad to know that he wasn't the only one thinking out loud today.

* * *

**Hello, lovelies! Here's a short Christmas fanfic that I'm planning to have 3-5 chapters for. I know I haven't updated all my other uncompleted fanfics, and I truly apologize for that. I've just been so busy with school and life, I never got the time. I'm hoping I can update them over the break :) ****And I plan on finishing this fanfic before I get back to school.**

**I hope you all have a wonderful Christmas and a happy New Year! **

**By the way, who got the Austin & Ally Turn It Up album? Isn't it great! What was everyone's favorite songs? My personal favorite is Upside Down. I know most of you like Stuck On You and Superhero, and I love those, too. But honestly, I love Upside Down even more. It just fits Austin's personality perfectly in my opinion.**

**I hope you like the first chapter of this, and continue reading! Don't be shy, and leave a review! :)**

_**Ciao.**_


End file.
